The Happy Bride?
by SkyeRose
Summary: A little different from the usual. It's EO but its about Casey's trouble commiting to a man other than John Munch. So it's EO and JC. ONESHOT.


**The Happy Bride?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: Big shocker, it is not EO! OMG what am I gonna do, I've gone crazy! It is a John/Casey pairing. LOL. I don't know where I got this idea so please be nice. R&R.**

The morning of Casey's wedding dawned bright and cold. It was a wonderful day. Casey sat at her kitchen table watching her friends fuss over last-minute details. Her bridesmaids, Melinda Warner, Alex Cabot, and Elizabeth Donnelly were going over catering details. Her Maid-of-Honor, Olivia Benson, was doing a touch-up on Casey's dress.

"Wow, Liv. Who knew you were the next Martha Stewart?" Casey teased Olivia when she walked out of Casey's bedroom sucking on a finger that she had poked with the needle. "You better not have gotten any blood on my dress."

"Shut up. It's not funny." Olivia said when Casey tried to hide her grin behind her hand.

"Well aren't you just the blushing bride?" Melinda said, standing up. Casey only smiled wider. Alex and Liz looked up.

"When are Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Dickie getting here?" Alex asked.

"Any minute. Elliot's bringing them." Olivia couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips when she said Elliot's name. The woman in the room all made kissing noises. "Oh, shut up! What are you, 12?" They only laughed.

"To tell you the truth, Liv," Casey looked at her friend. "I figured you would get married before I did. I mean, c'mon! This is Elliot we're talking about. The man who waits for no one." Olivia smiled.

"You are so full of it! We are getting married next month and that's not too far away." Olivia replied not meeting their eyes.

"Oh, come on! You've been counting the days and we know it! So, Liv, how long till the big day?" Melinda said. Olivia turned away from the group.

"21 days, 6 hours, 3 minutes, and," she looked at her watch. "32 seconds. 31. 30…"

"Someone's in L-O-V-E!!" Casey said innocently.

"Yeah, I am. But so are you…right?" Olivia scrutinized her friend very carefully. She knew Casey well enough to know when she was lying.

"Duh!" But Casey averted her eyes. She couldn't help having doubts, right? I mean, that's normal right? A little voice in her head warned her against this wedding. She quickly pushed it aside. A knock on the door snapped her back to reality. Olivia jumped up.

"It's Elliot!" she couldn't help the little school-girl squeal that escaped from her mouth. She opened the door and let the kids file past her.

"Olivia!!" the twins squealed, running to give her a hug. She returned it warmly. The two older girls, both smiling, hugged her too.

"It's so good to see you!" Maureen whispered.

"I can't wait for the wedding! Can you believe it, I'm counting the days!" Kathleen said, eyes shining. Olivia smiled. She couldn't speak. She was still amazed at how great Elliot's kids were. She turned to greet Elliot, but before she could say anything, Elliot had caught her around her waist.

"Afternoon, Ma'am." He said pulling her into a kiss. She was also amazed, that after all this time, she was still weakened by his touch.

"It's morning, Elliot." Olivia giggled.

"I know. It just sounds more dramatic when you say 'afternoon.'" Olivia laughed.

She took hold of Elliot's hand and pulled him inside.

"Casey!" he said warming, hugging her. "It's the big day. Congratulations!"

"Yep. So what's the deal with John and Fin?" Casey asked. Elliot hesitated and looked at Olivia. The room had gone quiet. Casey looked around, confused.

"Uh, Fin is going to meet us at the church. He's going to be paired with Melinda, right?" Melinda nodded.

"And John?" Casey persisted.

"He's… not coming." Elliot looked at Casey. She was dumbstruck.

"Not…coming? Are you sure?" Elliot nodded.

"Casey, I'm so sor-" Olivia started, but Casey cut her off. Her eyes were unusually bright.

"No, no, it's okay. Um, okay. Melinda you're paired with Fin. Liz you're with Don. Olivia you're obviously with Elliot. And Alex…Alex." Casey looked around. "Dickie! How'd you like to walk Alex down the aisle?"

"But if I'm paired with Alex, then who's gonna be the ring bearer?" Dickie asked.

"I'll do it! I don't care if I'm not a boy, I can still carry a pillow down the aisle!" Elizabeth Stabler volunteered. Everyone laughed.

"Yes, alright, you may be my ring bearess." Casey kidded, poking Elizabeth lightly. Elizabeth giggled.

Three hours and many hairspray cans later the gang had arrived at the church. It was still about two hours until the wedding began. Olivia pulled Casey into an empty pew at the back of the church.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Olivia asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, really. It's just- No! The roses are in the shape of a heart, not the lilies!" She called to three harried looking decorators.

"Casey, I'm sorry about John. You know he doesn't mean anything by it."

"Olivia, please! I'm fine. But those decorators keep screwing up the damn flowers! Excuse me." Casey hurried over to the flowers and began rearranging them.

An hour and a half later Casey had begun to panic.

"Oh God! I look hideous! Stupid!" She was pacing the bridal room which, considering the length of her train, was not an easy feat.

"Casey, you look beautiful!" Liz protested, trying to suppress a grin. Casey looked very funny pacing the room, swinging her arms about.

"Okay guys," Elliot stuck his head in the room. "It's time." He pulled Olivia to her feet, took her hand, and led her out of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you… the man who waits for no one." Melinda whispered to Alex and Liz as they followed Olivia out of the room. Casey took a deep breath and stepped out of the room.

"Case…" a very familiar voice said behind her. Casey froze. No, it couldn't be! Could it? She wheeled around. There, standing in the partial shadows cast by the stained glass window, was John Munch.

"But you…" Casey faltered. "Why did you say you weren't coming?" She suddenly demanded. But instead of answering her he kissed her. Just grabbed her and kissed her. Casey relaxed into the kiss before she remembered where she was and what she was doing here. She shoved away from him, tears in her eyes.

"Case, please. Hear me out." John held out his hand.

"No, John! I'm getting married!"

"Yeah? What's his name?"

"Uh….um…" Casey threw her arms up helplessly.

"You don't remember, do you?" Casey glared at him. Suddenly the music began to play.

"I have to go." Casey began backing away.

"Casey, no. I love you." Casey stopped dead. "Don't look so surprised." Munch chuckled.

"No, this is a joke. Someone told you to say that." Casey could hardly breathe.

"Oh yeah. A fortune cookie told me that today a woman would be getting married and that I should go tell her that I love her. Casey, this is no joke."

"John, I can't make this decision."

"What decision Casey? You can't even remember your fiancée's name! Besides if you do go through with this you won't be happy. Just tell me you love me."

"John…"

"Case."

"Yes, I love you! Is that all you want to hear?" she whispered.

"No. Say you won't marry this guy. Come on Casey! Come with me." Casey laughed.

"Where to John? Am I gonna be Julia Roberts in Runaway Bride? C'mon John, I have to do this."

"No, you don't. You have a choice Casey. Make the right decision." Munch turned and began walking away.

"She's late." Olivia whispered to Elliot.

"I know. You don't think she ran, do you?" He asked.

"No, but something's up. Come on." She grasped Elliot's hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, a moment please? Our bride will be here shortly. We have run into some girl problems." Olivia winked and the crowd laughed appreciatively. "So if you will excuse us." She pulled Elliot along behind her. When they got to the hall Olivia turned and strode into the bridal room. Casey wasn't there. Oh boy, Liv thought.

"Olivia!" Elliot called from the hall.

"What? What happened?" Olivia ran towards him.

"Casey's gone. Look." He handed her the note that had been placed on a table. Olivia took it and read it aloud.

"Dear friends and family,

I have come to the conclusion that marrying what's-his-name is not in my best interests. Due to surprise circumstances I will not be available for several days. My sincerest apologies to what's-his-name and family. Olivia, Elliot, I will be back in time for your wedding. My best, Casey.

P.S. Pookie Bear says hi.

"Pookie Bear?" Elliot asked. Olivia burst out laughing.

"That's Casey's pet name for John! We got drunk at a bar a couple years ago and made up that name! Originally it was going to be yours, but I made up something much better."

"Yeah? And, uh, what would that be?" Elliot asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing. SnugeyElliSchnookums!"

"What?!" Elliot said, his eyes wide as saucers. Olivia smiled innocently up at him. "You're lucky I love you." He said kissing her. "So should we give 'what's-his-name' the letter?

"Uh, no. As cute as you are, Elliot Stabler, you have no tact. We should just tell him that Casey believes that the two of them aren't meant to be. That marriage could do more harm than good. Besides," Olivia glanced into the main room. "I don't think he'll be too broken up about it." He was indeed flirting with Casey's cousin. Elliot shook his head.

"Come on, Liv. Lets go deliver the news."

"Whatever you say SnugeyElliSchookums."

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't help it. I had to put EO in there. Hee, Hee. I'm hopeless. Please R&R.**


End file.
